(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A prior art polarized electromagnetic relay is comprised of an electromagnet unit and a contact spring mechanism having a base block. The electromagnet unit is comprised of a core, a pair of armatures combined by synthetic resin, a pair of electromagnets incorporated into the armatures, and cards fixed to the ends of the armatures for driving the contact spring mechanism. The electromagnet unit is further comprised of a separator between the core and the armatures, so that the armatures are rotatable with respect to the core, i.e. The base block (see: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-122752), which will be later explained in detail.
In the above-mentioned prior art relay, since the armatures are located above the core, the thickness of the electromagnet unit cannot be reduced. Note, both the core and the armatures are relatively thick. Also, due to the presence of the separator between the core and the armatures, effective use can not be made of the space within the electromagnet unit, and further, a large number of components is required for the electromagnet unit. Thus, the prior art electromagnet unit, i.e., the prior art relay, has a large scale and a high cost.